Cookies And Chocolate Kisses
by fullmoonhearts
Summary: A SHINee fanfic. Specifically 2min  Minho x Taemin     Taemin and Minho are alone and it just so happens that the maknae is hungry. So what is he hungry for? Cookies or a Chocolate Kiss?   VERY bad description. Sorry
1. Cookies!

Cookies and Chocolate Kisses by fullmoonhearts

Description

Taemin and Minho are alone and it just so happens that the maknae is hungry. So what is he hungry for? Cookies or a Chocolate Kiss?

(VERY bad description. Sorry)

Foreword

This is my first shot at writing a fanfic so bear with me if it sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Cookies!<strong>

"Hyung!"

Just ignore him.

"Hyuuung!"

Oh God. Not that adorable voice that I can't resist.

A pair of arms came from behind Minho and wrapped themselves around him.

The poor guy just kept staring at the T.V.

"Minho hyung!" Taemin tried again.

Damn. If I don't answer him he'll just keep nagging me all day and I'm not looking forward to that.

"What do you want Taemin?" He sighed.

"I'm hungry." The maknae said with a pout.

Minho turned around to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"That's why you've been bothering me for the past half hour?" Minho asked. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Make me something, duh." Taemin rolled his eyes. "Key Umma left with Onew and Jonghyung to hang out with a couple of our Super Junior Sunbaes."

"Well too bad 'cos I can't cook."

"But I'm hungry." Taemin whined.

"Then make your own food."

"Can't you at least help me then? Pretty please?" Taemin pleaded, using his oh-so-cute puppy dog eyes.

Knowing it was inevitable, Minho gave a sigh of defeat and got up from the couch as he turned of the T.V.

"Fine. I'll help you." He said disgusted with himself for falling under the maknae's charms.

"Yes!" Taemin cheered suddenly giving Minho a hug, causing the other to stiffen as a wave of emotions washed through him.

Taemin, noticing his hyung's sudden change, looked up at him with a curious expression. "Are you okay Hyung?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. You just surprised me." He replied, smiling, while ruffling the maknae's soft hair.

"Oh. Okay then! Let's make cookies!" Taemin declared as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Hmm ok- wait. Cookies?" Minho asked in disbelief. "Shouldn't we be making proper nuroushing food?"

"But cookies are food." Taemin gave a cute pout causing Minho's stomach to flip and he had the sudden urge to glomp the gorgeous maknae. He mentally shook his head to clear any such thoughts.

"Ok, we'll make cookies." He said before he had anymore wierd feelings.

"Yay! Umm. First we'll need flour, milk, sugar...oh and chocolate! Definitely we need ..." Taemin continued while Minho just shook his head and followed the former into the kitchen.

And thus started an uneventful early afternoon with the two SHINee members preparing for what would end in a very eventful afternoon indeed.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this so far. Don't be afraid to criticise and give me your honest opinion.<p> 


	2. A Chocolate Kiss

Cookies and Chocolate Kisses by fullmoonhearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Chapter Two: A Chocolate Kiss.<p>

Everything was going fine with only the odd mess made by Taemin, who'd stirred the cookie mixture just a little bit too thoroughly. It was because of this, funnily enough, that he slipped.

Taemin wasn't paying much attention as he walked to the pantry to get more chocolate, since he seemed to have eaten it all, so he missed the little bit of cookie mixture on the floor and in his path. Thankfully Minho, with his quick reflexes, managed to catch his maknae. Unfortunately he also slipped on , it just happened, the exact same spot of mixture which caused him to fall aswell.

In the end they both landed with Minho flat on his back and Taemin on top of him.

They both were frozen until Taemin laughed. "Oops! Sorry about that! I'll get off you now." He chuckled as he started to get up. Only to be stopped by Minho's arms coming around him.

Sursprised, Taemin sputtered a "What?" as he stared at his hyung who was looking back at him intently. He was looking at him with such gentleness that Taemin blushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, squirming slightly.

"You have chocolate on your face." Came the reply.

"Oh. I'll get rid of it. Just let me up and..." He started to say before Minho suddenly moved his head up and licked the corner of the maknae's lips. SAid maknae gave a small squeak of surprise as Minho chuckled and licked his own lips.

"What was that for?" Taemin mumbled as he recovered from the shock and he was blushing. A lot.

"It was because i love you." Minho said with a look of wonder, as if he'd just realised that he had such strong feelings towards his maknae, which actually was the case.

"What!" Exclaimed Taemin.

"I love you." This time with more confidence. Laughing, Minho hugged Taemin to him even more.

"But I thought you didn't like being near me."

"Now why do you think that?" Minho asked.

"Well, whenever I hug you or touch you your body tenses up and then you always avoid looking or being near me afterwards."

Minho chuckled. "That's because whenever I am near you all these feelings just well up and I wanna touch you and kiss you and...other things." He ended with a blush.

"What do you mean?" Taemin asked befor eit dawned on him what "other things" his hyung was talking about."Oh. I see."

"Yeah" Minho coughed. "But Taemin," He began with a serious expression."I do love you and I can't be without you. However I want to be more than just your hyung. If you'll have me?" He finished and then he just stared into the eyes of the one he loved with all his heart, waiting for an answer.

There was a long silence. It seemed too long. Minho closed his eyes as he felt his heart start to break.

He was about to let Taemin up so he could leave and wallow in his own misery when he felt the light hesistant touch of Tamin's lip against his own. Minho's eyes snapped open and he saw Taemin with the most gorgeous smile.

"I love you, too." Was the long awaited reply.

Minho just couldn't express what absolute joy he felt at that moment into words, so he used actions instead. Not that Taemin seemed to mind. Murmuring another "i love you" Minho tightened his hold on Taemin and he proceeded to kiss him with everything he had in his entire being.

* * *

><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and remember to not be afraid to give me your honest opinions!<p>

xD

ps: Can anyone tell me if my use of the word 'thoroughly' made any sense in the first sentence? In case I need to change it? Thank you!


	3. Whatever Happened To The Cookies?

Cookies and Chocolate Kisses by fullmoonhearts

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Chapter Three: Whatever Happened To The Cookies?<p>

They were both happy in their own little world until...

"Hey guys!" Jonghyung yelled out as he opened the door and walked into the apartment. "Guess who we bumped into- oh my God!" He cried out when he saw the two lovebirds on the kitchen floor. Both of whom looked up at the interruption of their wonderful interlude.

Jonghyung was standing speechless, his hands over his eyes, with Key, Onew, Leeteuk, Heechul and Daesung from Big Bang, who they'd bumped into and then invited to have lunch with them.

"Finally." Said their Key Umma, sounding the proud mother even with the smirk on his face. "I've been wondering how long it'd take for them to confess to each other."

Onew just smiled. "I'm happy for you both."He said. "Which reminds me Key, you owe me money since I won the bet. I told something would happen while we were gone." This caused to Key to grumble as he reluctantly took out his wallet and handed Onew the promised money, which was then pocketed by the smiling leader.

"Oh, they are so cute together!" Gushed Heechul, his hands clasped together with glee. "I must call my Hannie and tell him the good news." Getting out his phone Heechul went into the living room and sat on the couch to call his beloved Hankyung.

"Yeah, you go do that!" Leeteuk yelled back at Heechul, earning himself a glare. "Anyway, congratulations guys. I can see you two are deeply in love and I wish you both eternal happiness."

"Yup! Congratulations!" Said Daesung, holding his thumbs up, with a grin.

Jonghyung, however, just stood there until Onew led him away murmuring that the poor guy was in shock. Everyone else standing just shrugged.

"We'll just let you guys continue on now." Said Key as he, Leeteuk and Daesung headed to the living room with knowing smiles.

The two on the floor sighed in relief and Taemin went to kiss Minho again only to be stopped.

"What about the cookies?" Asked Minho. "Shouldn't we at least finish them before continuing." This caused Taemin to smile.

"You taste way better than cookies." He murmured as he kissed his new-found love deeply.

"I love you, Lee Taemin." Said Minho when they took a break from their make-out session, still on the floor.

"And I love you Choi Minho." Taemin replied with warmth.

So the two returned to their little world, overjoyed with the knowledge that they had found their true love in this world.

In the end, though, the cookies were never made and were left forgotten.

* * *

><p>Bwahahaha!<p>

Finally done!

I put Daesung in there 'cos my friend was with me when I wrote this during my double study period and as I was writing it she just randomly demanded that I put him in there randomly since she loves him. So I did, which wasn't so hard.

Tell me if you liked the ending because I wasn't quite sure if it was right enough. Also I have an inkling that there's a pesky typo hiding in the fic somewhere, so if anyone notices it please notify me and I;ll catch the little bugger.

Thanks for your support!

I'm thinking of writing a HanChul fic next and then maybe even a EunWon one!

xD


End file.
